New year's special
by True Horizon
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot (?) de año nuevo. Los chicos deciden pasar el año nuevo juntos, pero como nada es aburrido con estos chicos, la idea de Ren y Reiji tal vez ponga en algunos problemas a Syo y Natsuki. (Quartet Night & Starish)


**_New year's special_**

\- Ustedes dos ya deberían ir a dormir, cuando volvamos a trabajar tendrán el horario de sueño desajustado. - les dijo Ai a sus kouhais.

Ambas bandas estaban pasando el año nuevo juntos ya que habían quedado de celebrar en la mansión del Master course más los hermanos de Syo y Masato. La pequeña Mai se encontraba ya medio dormida en el sillón mientras intentaba a duras penas platicar con Reiji que parecía tener un buen toque con los niños, el gemelo de Syo no había llegado todavía debido a un pequeño problema con sus maletas, pero prometió llegar pronto.

\- ¡Ai! - reclamó Syo. - Todavía no es medianoche siquiera y tengo que esperar a que Kaoru llegue.

\- Vamos, Ai-chan~- dijo Natsuki. - Solo será por este día. - le sonrió.

\- Lo mismo dijeron en Nochebuena y Navidad. - repuso el menor.

\- No seas tan duro con ellos~- les dijo Reiji aprovechando que la menor de los Hijirikawa se había quedado dormida. - Déjalos un poco.

\- Está bien. - aceptó de mala gana. - Pero tendrán que re acostumbrarse a su horario una vez que las fiestas terminen.

Ambos chicos emitieron un ruido de festejo y volvieron a enfocarse en la fiesta.

\- Nee, ochibi- le llamó Ren.

\- Deja de llamarme así. -protestó antes de ir con él.

\- ¿Aimi alguna vez ha probado el alcohol?

\- No lo creo...-respondió. - No piensas...

\- Para nada- lo cortó. - Sería divertido verlo solamente...- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No lo hagas- le advirtió el rubio antes de regresar con Otoya.

\- ¿Qué dijo Syotan? - preguntó Reiji.

\- Se negó. - dijo el de ojos azules alzando los hombros. - ¿Qué tienes en mente, Buki?

\- Sólo hay que darle de beber algo que le guste con algo escondido, no creo que tarde en darse cuenta así que está bien- contó el castaño sonriendo.

* * *

Ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Masato al ver a su hermana dormida la recostó en el sillón y fue por una cobija para cubrir a la pequeña.

\- No estoy dormida- reclamó ella, pero no se negó al calor de la manta.

\- ¿Te despierto antes de la medianoche? ¿O prefieres seguir dormida? - le preguntó amablemente.

\- Despiértame, por favor. - murmuró antes de acomodarse mejor.

\- Tu hermana es una niña muy tierna, Masa-kun.- le sonrió Natsuki cuando él se alejó de ella. - Y se ve que te adora- el peliazul sonrió.

\- Sí~ es una buena niña. - dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Aimi~- llamó Ren alegremente. - ¿Quieres tomar algo? Te veo algo aburrido. - preguntó mientras se sentaba a lado del chico en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó el pelician.

\- ¿Qué se te antoja? - preguntó el chico.

\- No lo sé... ¿que están tomando los demás?

\- Refresco, de lo que quieras, hay mucho.

\- De naranja. - respondió Ai.

\- Bueno, ya regreso. - le dijo.

\- Voy contig-

\- ¡Ai-Ai! Casi es año nuevo, ¿puedes creerlo? - lo distrajo Reiji mientras Ren huía.

\- No entiendo cuál es el punto de celebrar, el tiempo pasa todos los días y no por eso celebramos. - contestó.

\- Pero es un año más, Ai-Ai, otro año lleno de recuerdos y aventuras, risas y lágrimas, un montón de experiencias que vivimos en 365 días. - explicó Kotobuki alegre.

\- Aun así, no entiendo. - dijo rendido.

\- Lo importante es que te diviertas, Ai-Ai- repuso Reiji sonriéndole.

\- Llegue- anunció Ren mientras se sentaba de nuevo a un lado del menor y le tendía su bebida.

\- Gracias- respondió simplemente y bebió un trago.

Los otros dos esperaban su reacción para ver si corrían a esconderse o seguían su acto.

\- Sabe extraño. - analizó el chico, pero no sabía exactamente porque, detectaba el sabor diferente pero no contaba con los datos de que era lo que lo hacía diferente, es decir, sabía en cierta forma más amargo, pero no sabía por qué.

\- Ah~ debe ser porque Ikki y Tokki fueron a comprar las cosas, seguro es una marca diferente a la de siempre. - mintió Ren sin darle importancia.

Y así siguieron ambos, conversando con el pequeño y turnándose para seguir sirviendo de beber, al poco rato ellos también tomaron un vaso para no levantar sospechas de Mikaze que seguía esforzarse por reconocer que era lo que tenía de diferente el refresco.

* * *

\- Syo, lo siento me acabé la batería de tu celular. - se disculpó Otoya tímidamente mientras le entregaba su celular al rubio.

\- ¿Te acabaste la batería de tu celular y del mío en menos de una hora? ¿En serio Otoya? - reclamó el rubio. - Tienes un serio problema con las fotos~

\- Sólo quería tener unas cuantas para enseñárselas a mis hermanitos. - sonrió.

\- ¡No creo que hayan sido unas cuantas! - exclamó Syo pero sonrió un poco, en fin, así era Otoya. - Lo pondré a cargar luego, tengo que estar atento por si Kaoru llama. - dijo y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

\- Yo necesito que mi celular se cargue- dijo el pelirrojo con un puchero mientras miraba de reojo su celular. - Le envíe a Nanami unas fotos de las que tome y quiero ver si ya me respondió. - contó sonrojándose un poco en el proceso.

\- ¿Salgo en alguna? - preguntó de broma.

\- En varias, creo.

\- ¿Y se las enviaste a Nanami? - preguntó escandalizado.

\- S-Sí.

\- ¡Déjame verlas!

* * *

Cecil estornudo por millonésima vez en esa noche.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? - le preguntó Tokiya.

\- Si, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado al clima invernal de Japón- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No sería bueno que te enfermes ahora, Cecil - le mencionó el pelimorado.

\- Estoy bien- repitió.

\- ¿En tu país no hacía frío entonces?

\- No, de hecho, jamás había visto la nieve. Allá todo el año hace calor. - sonrió alegre.

\- ¿Y celebran igual que aquí? - le preguntó Ichinose. Se dio cuenta que casi no hablaba con el castaño fuera del trabajo así que aprovechando esa oportunidad decidió seguir su plática.

\- No exactamente...- respondió. - Es más una fiesta en familia, solemos esperar igual hasta media noche y nos quedamos despiertos hasta que amanece. Es divertido porque no te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa así que de repente solo ves salir el Sol.

Tokiya formó una extraña sonrisa, llevaba menos tiempo de conocer al chico, pero sentía como si estuviera hablando con Otoya.

\- ¿No suelen pasar el año nuevo en familia aquí? - preguntó Cecil.

\- Mm.…sí, pero decidimos pasarla juntos ya que bueno...la mayoría tenemos problemas con ellos...- dijo el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo, Tokiya? - cuestionó el castaño.

\- Es una larga historia...

\- Al igual que la noche.

Tokiya alzó la mirada hacia el otro chico, éste le sonreía.

Sí, tal vez tuviera problemas familiares, pero (jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) esos chicos eran su familia.

* * *

Ranmaru se encontraba en uno de los sillones individuales, medio sentado y medio acostado, la fiesta estaba empezando a aburrirle y como cargaba con sus confiables audífonos; se hizo de un sillón y puso su música a todo lo que daba mientras cerraba los ojos, de todas formas, nadie notaría que dormiría un rato.

\- No seas aguafiestas. - dijo Camus a Ranmaru mientras le quitaba los audífonos.

\- Oi- reclamó mirándolo como un gato enojado. - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Elsa? - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- No acabas de llamarme así. - advirtió el conde mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que lo repita? Elsa

\- Te estas ganando boleto, Kurosaki.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Al país de las hadas del invierno? - siguió, bueno, lo acaban de despertar y aparte de una manera no muy delicada.

\- ¡Kurosaki!

Un estornudo de Cecil resonó en la sala.

\- Hace más frío~- se quejó el castaño mientras miraba acusador a Camus.

* * *

\- ¡Syo-chan! - el rubio volteo a ver a Natsuki creyendo que era él, pero al verlo enfrascado en una conversación con Masato se puso a buscar al dueño de la voz hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal con Otoya pisándole los talones ya que no entendía el porqué del alboroto.

\- ¡Kaoru! - gritó emocionado mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al otro chico.

\- ¡Syo-chan! - exclamó el otro también alegre.

\- Pensé que no llegarías para la medianoche- suspiró mientras se separaba de su gemelo.

\- Pues llegué. - dijo feliz.

\- Syo, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Otoya que venía atrás. - ¡Oh!

\- Otoya, mi hermano Kaoru. Kaoru, Otoya. - presentó Syo alegremente.

\- Syo-chan, los conozco a todos por la televisión. - se rio el menor y saludó al pelirrojo.

Los tres volvieron adentro alegres, ya faltaba poco para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año y todo estaba bien, ningún asunto sin resolver.

\- Te estuve llamando. - mencionó Kaoru.

\- Alguien se acabó la batería de mi celular. - dijo el Kurusu mayor viendo a Otoya.

\- Lo siento. - repitió el chico. - Quería tomar fotos.

\- Pensé que era algo así. - respondió Kaoru sin darle importancia. - Pero le llamé a tu senpai y no me contestó tampoco.

\- ¿Ai? ¿Porque tienes su número?

\- Porque tengo que saber quién te cuida, Syo-chan. - respondió divertido por el gesto confundido de su hermano.

\- Que raro que Ai-senpai no contestara, es decir, él está atento a todo. - entraron a la sala donde estaban todos los chicos de nuevo y Syo se dio cuenta porque no había contestado.

\- Es que mi querido y responsable senpai debe de estar ahogado en alcohol por culpa de Ren. - contestó algo enojado.

\- ¡Un minuto, todos! - gritó Reiji.

Todos pararon su plática o pelea y se acercaron, Masato corrió a despertar a Mai y la llevó cargando hasta el centro donde había una mesa con 12 copas de sidra servidas- Syo se las hizo para servir otra rápidamente- y cada quien tomó una, el conteo empezó.

15

Se dedicaron una mirada y sonrieron.

14

Recordaron cierta canción de una muy querida chica.

13

De nuevo algún día

12

Se repetirá

11

A lo largo de este viaje

10

Dondequiera que nos lleve

9

Vamos a reír

8

Vamos a enojarnos

7

Y vamos a llorar

6

Un paso a la vez

5

Incluso si los pasos son pequeños

4

Vamos a seguir adelante

3

Porque habrá...

2

Luz

1

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! - gritaron todos a la vez.

Las 13 copas chocaron y luego los chicos dieron un sorbo a la propia. Masato le quito la suya a Mai mientras la niña protestaba.

\- Una pequeñísima probada. - se rindió el mayor sonriendo. Ella asintió emocionada mientras tomaba la copa entre sus manos y se mojaba los labios apenas.

\- ¡Está amarga! - exclamó horrorizada.

\- Así es como debe de saber. - le dijo su hermano.

\- Te la regalo, Onii-chama.

\- No te iba a dejar tomarla de todas formas- sonrió mientras dejaba las copas en la mesa.

Los abrazos empezaron, cada uno se fue a abrazar a los otros, incluso Ranmaru y Camus que se había mantenido al margen terminaron siendo abrazados (o golpeados amistosamente) por todos.

Como Syo y Natsuki fueron de los últimos con toparse con Ai notaron que el pequeño estaba raro inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué te dieron, Ai-chan? - le pregunto Natsuki mientras lo volvía a sentar en el sillón.

\- Refresco, al menos eso dijo Ren...sabía extraño. - hizo una pausa mirando al vacío. - Díganle a Tokiya y Otoya que no vuelvan a ir solos al supermercado, no saben qué demonios comprar.

Ambos kouhais alzaron una ceja. Si,

definitivamente ese no era su senpai.

\- Ai, creo que estas ebrio. - dijo Syo. - Vamos a llevarte al cuarto y dormirás un poco para que se te pase.

\- No me digas que hacer. - lo cortó el pelician cruzándose de brazos.

\- Okay esto está mal. - murmuró Natsuki.

\- ¡Ren! - llamó Syo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, ochibi? - preguntó al llegar como si nada.

\- Te dije que dejarás a Ai.

\- No fue idea mía, sería malo llevarme todo el crédito. Buki me ayudó. - explicó él sonriendo.

\- ¿Rei-chan-senpai? - dijo el de lentes confundido.

\- ¿Saben algo? - dijo el menor desde el sillón hablándole a nadie en particular. -No entiendo esto de las fiestas, es decir, te desvelas y te vas a dormir a las 3, la mayoría se despide con un 'hasta mañana' pero todos saben que ya es el día siguiente, ¿qué sentido tiene? Deberías de despedirte con un 'nos vemos en unas horas, solo voy a dormir un poco y regresar con un terrible dolor de cabeza' porque siempre vuelven el día siguiente, ¿entiendes?

\- Tu deberías de dormir unas cuantas horas- interrumpió Syo.

\- Estoy bien he dicho. - reclamó. - ¿Me dan más? - preguntó alzando su vaso.

\- Si el niño quiere...-empezó Ren.

\- ¡Es un menor!

\- ¡No más que tú, hobbit! - exclamó Ai.

\- Cállate que me agradecerás cuando estés sobrio. - le dijo Syo tratando de calmar su enojo.

\- Creo que si tenía algo...veo dos Syo's- dijo Ai mirando a los gemelos. - Y tengo suficiente con uno.

\- Supongo que no es momento para presentaciones, ¿cierto? - murmuró Kaoru.

\- ¡Kaoru! Claro, lo recuerdo. - dijo Ai feliz después desvío la mirada al vacío un rato. - ¡Esta fiesta está llena de idols y nadie pone siquiera un poco de música!? - exclamó levantándose pesadamente, Natsuki lo detuvo antes de que tropezara.

\- Ai-chan, en serio deberíamos de llevarte al cuarto. - insistió el de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡La fiesta acaba de empezar! Es año nuevo, diviértanse un poco, par de amargados.

\- Déjame detener a Ai y estaré contigo, ¿sí? - agregó Syo nervioso hacia su hermano.

\- No te preocupes, nii-san. - le sonrió Kaoru y se volvió a platicar con Otoya con el que ya había empezado a llevarse bien.

* * *

\- ¿Mikaze está ebrio? - preguntó Ranmaru.

\- ¿Por tu culpa? - siguió Camus.

\- No exactamente. - contestó Reiji. - Tenía curiosidad de ver que sería de Ai-Ai si tomaba, pensé que nos descubriría desde el primer vaso, pero...

\- ¿Ósea que no fuiste solo tú? - el peliplata se cruzó de brazos.

\- RenRen me ayudó. - sonrió el castaño.

\- Tsk, ese idiota, me encargaré de él luego. - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Mikaze? - preguntó el conde.

\- No es problema~ - repuso Kotobuki despreocupado. - ¿Qué daños puede hacer Ai-Ai? Aparte sus kouhais ya lo están cuidando bastante bien.

Los miembros de Quartet Night se voltearon a ver a los otros tres: Syo parecía estar harto y frustrado, Natsuki no sabía si sonreír o llevarse de allí a Ai y el más pequeño...estaba cantando algo, y por la manera en que Tokiya lo miraba, adivinaron que era una canción de Hayato.

 _\- SA-I-KOU hibiite! OHA YAHHŌ~_

\- ¡Ai! ¡Deja eso! ¡Vámonos! - le gritaba el rubio menor. Que desesperante estaba siendo cuidar a un niño de 15 años ebrio.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! Todavía después de que yo siempre estoy viendo por qué den lo mejor en su trabajo y que no tengan problemas y ustedes me arruinan momentos como este...- sorbió la nariz.

\- Oh no. - murmuró Syo, había llegado a la parte de la embriaguez donde empezaba a llorar.

\- Me lo llevaré, ahora y aunque no quiera. - aviso Natsuki antes de cargar al chico sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Nat-su-ki! - gritó Ai. - ¡Bájame!

\- Lo lamento, Ai-chan, pero realmente tienes que irte a descansar, seguramente te sentirás mejor después de eso. - dijo el rubio de lentes.

\- Y nos agradecerás que no te dejáramos hacer el ridículo más tiempo. - murmuró el violinista que seguía a su amigo en camino a su habitación.

Al entrar, Syo quitó las cobijas de la cama de su senpai y Natsuki lo soltó allí. Aunque al principio estaba tratando de liberarse, en ese momento, cayó a la cama con pesadez. Ambos se encargaron de acomodarlo lo mejor que pudieron y lo cubrieron con la cobija.

Se sentaron en su cama a descansar un poco, a pesar de que la regla era no cruzar a su lado de la habitación, en ese momento estaban exhaustos de cuidar al chico.

\- Natsuki. - llamó Syo.

\- ¿Sí?

-Jamás te emborraches, por favor.

El rubio rio ante la broma de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Tú tampoco, Syo-chan! Si Ai-chan se pone así no sé cómo estarías tú. - ambos rieron de nuevo. - Ai-chan es demasiado inocente para estas cosas...

\- Después de todo solo tiene 15.- suspiró Syo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato de nuevo.

-Syo-chan.

\- ¿Ajá?

\- Feliz año nuevo- sonrió.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Natsuki. - respondió devolviéndole una sonrisa. – Ahora, volvamos con los demás.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Ai- dijeron ambos antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

 **Desde hace tiempo tenía esta idea de Ai gracias a un headcanon que vi en Tumblr por utapriheadcanons y lo había escrito solo como un borrador de esa idea pero después pensé en hacer un especial de año nuevo y junte las dos ideas así que salió esto xD En serio quiero un audio de Shoutan cantando como Hayato se imaginan lo lindo que sería, aunque realmente, quiero que todos los seiyuus la canten individualmente xD**

 **Bueno~ creo que este es mi ultimo escrito del año TuT Así que solo me queda desearles un excelente fin de año a todos mis lectores y darles las gracias por haberme apoyado con estos maltrechos inventos míos xD espero que todos puedan pasársela bien en compañía de su familia, amigos o seres queridos. Que este 2016 todos tengan mucha felicidad, amor, suerte y todo lo que quieran, que se cumpla todo lo que se proponen y sobre todo se diviertan a su manera xD**

 **¡Feliz 2016!**

 **-True Horizon**


End file.
